<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling by rainbow_shirbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672837">Sparkling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert'>rainbow_shirbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Seb fell asleep, he realized something. The musical was over, and he was back to being Seb, not Sharpay. The hair, the heels, the makeup, it was all gone now. Seb tried not to let the tears fall as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Seb fell on his bed, he sighed in content. The final performance went great. There were no more cast changes in the middle of the play, no pre performance jitters, and no second guessing himself. Playing Sharpay made Seb feel like himself, and he would always be thankful that Carlos suggested to Miss Jen that he audition for a female role. Seb felt like he was on top of the world, but maybe it was just the sparkly sneaker heels. Being more feminine was something that Seb had always been insecure about. He always wore flannels instead of his favorite clothes because he knew what other people would think.</p><p>Seb had gotten his fair share of bullying in the past. Before middle school, he was home schooled, and he made the mistake of wearing his favorite pink shirt and twinkly shoes on the first day of sixth grade. He was pushed around, mocked mercilessly, and even shoved into the girls bathroom. Seb didn’t want to go back to school the next day, but his mom made him. However, he didn’t make the same mistake twice. Seb wore a blue flannel and grey sneakers. Unfortunately, the bullies at school didn’t like the way Seb acted either. He was very over the top, and had girlish mannerisms. Seb couldn’t just stop being himself. He had tried for a while, but that just ended up with him having a meltdown in his mom’s arms. </p><p>Fortunately, there were a few kids that were nice to Seb, and even wanted to be friends with him. Even though Seb had to fly under the radar when he was with the others, with his friends, he could be himself. So Seb could handle school, even if it meant he got put down every now and then.</p><p>But now things were different. Now Seb had grown up, and toughened up a bit. He still didn’t wear his favorite clothes to school, but he did hold his boyfriend’s hand in the hallways. It made him a little nervous, but then he would look over at Carlos, and forget why he was worried.</p><p>Right before Seb fell asleep, he realized something. The musical was over, and he was back to being Seb, not Sharpay. The hair, the heels, the makeup, it was all gone now. Seb tried not to let the tears fall as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>The next day, Seb was getting ready for school, when something in his closet caught his eye. It was a violet button up, one that Georgia had gotten him for his birthday. He wore it sometimes, but only on the weekends. Seb was about to grab it and put it on, when memories of sixth grade came back to him. He pulled his hand back and screwed his eyes shut, but then he thought about it. Seb didn’t want to go back to hiding his true self for the weekends and after school with his friends. He wanted to be himself all of the time. Seb was going to take small steps. He grabbed the shirt and put it on. He looked nice. However, he just put on his black sneakers. Baby steps.</p><p>When his mom saw him, she smiled.”Oh, you’re wearing that shirt Georgie got for you! It looks so nice on you, Seb.” Mrs. Mathew-Smith was well aware of Seb’s insecurities and bullying problems, and she was glad to see him break out of his shell. </p><p>“Thanks mom.” Seb smiled. Hopefully it was going to be a good day.</p><p>When Seb got to school, he saw Carlos, and picked him up from behind.</p><p>“Whoah, Seb! I’m glad to see you too!” Carlos said. He was a little startled, but happy to see his boyfriend.</p><p>Seb set him down, but kept his arms around Carlos’ waist, and planted a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Carlos giggled,”Ok not that I’m not loving this, but what has gotten into you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just feel good!” Seb replied. </p><p>Carlos turned around to see his boyfriend and gushed,”Aww, you look adorable.”</p><p>Seb blushed.</p><p>Even though he got some...not great looks in the hallways, Seb felt good about himself for the first time in a while. The next day at school, he wore some more of his favorite clothes. And the next day, and the next day. It was like Seb finally figured out how to be himself again. All of it came crashing down on Friday.</p><p>Friday morning, Seb put on a pink shirt, white jeans, and some converse (with a few studs on them). He was about to leave for school, when he had an idea. He went upstairs to the bathroom, and opened Georgie’s makeup drawer. Seb ran his fingers over the pallets are brushes, wondering if he should go through with this. Then, he saw a beautiful tube of pink lip gloss, and there was no stopping him. He only put on some lip gloss and a bit of mascara, but he felt free. </p><p>Before he walked through the school’s double doors, Seb paused. He could still turn around if he wanted to. He’d just have to wear his jacket all day, change into his gym sneakers, and wipe off the makeup in the bathroom. Seb could go back to hiding. But he wouldn’t.</p><p>Seb walked through the door, and right to his locker where his wonder boyfriend was waiting for him.</p><p>Carlos turned around and saw him,”Seb, baby, you look amazing!” he gave him a chaste kiss. That was something that they normally didn’t do in school, but Seb was certainly enjoying it. </p><p>“Thanks, babe!”</p><p>As the day went on, Seb felt more and more confident. What was he thinking, middle school is over! No more getting bullied or harassed! Things were going to be so much better.</p><p>Seb spoke too soon. It was the end of the day, the theatre kids had just gotten out and so had some of the sports teams. The building was mainly empty except for them. Seb walked down the hallway with a pep in his step. It had been a great day and nothing could change-</p><p>“Ouch, stop, please!” Seb heard an unmistakable voice cry out. It was Carlos. He turned and followed his voice. What could have possibly happened?</p><p>Seb turned the corner and saw one of the water polo jocks pinning Carlos against a row of lockers. Seb was enraged. No one was gonna lay a finger on Carlos while he was around.</p><p>“Put him down!” Seb yelled. This got both of the other boys’ attention. The jock looked a bit confused at first, but then he smirked.</p><p>“Ha, what’re you gonna---Ahhhh!” Seb socked him in the jaw, and shoved him away from Carlos. Carlos dropped to the floor pressing his palm to his eye. Seb was about to rush to his boyfriend’s side, when the other guy came at him. He was going to punch him in the face, but Seb ducked, grabbed the guy’s arms, and pushed him to the floor. People really underestimated how strong Seb was.</p><p>“Oww, Carlos! Get your girlfriend off of me!” he mocked.</p><p>Those words reverberated in Seb’s head. Everything from middle school came back to him. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he loosened his grip. Big mistake. The water polo athlete was able to flip Seb over, and pin his arms down. He started landing blows, and all Seb could do was cry for him to stop. Carlos tried yelling for help because even though he loved Seb and absolutely would take that beating for him, he knew that he was made like a string bean, and he couldn’t defend Seb in any way shape or form. Thankfully someone heard them. </p><p>EJ heard all of the commotion, and he turned the corner to see one of his teammates beating Seb up.”Dude get off of him!” and EJ was able to get rid of his teammate.</p><p>Once he did, he turned to Seb. He had a large, red, hand mark on the side of his face, an eyelid that was swelling up, and a split lip with blood dripping down on his favorite pink shirt. </p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked. Seb just burst into tears. EJ didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Thankfully, Carlos did.”He’ll be fine, just give us a minute.” He said as he put an arm around his boyfriend.</p><p>“Ok.” EJ nodded. He was about to leave, but then he heard Carlos.</p><p>“Wait, EJ!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Carlos looked up at him and mouthed,”Thank you.”</p><p>EJ mouthed back,”Any time.”</p><p>Seb just sat there, crying into Carlos’ shoulder, feeling hopeless. He had let Caros down, hadn’t he? Seb was supposed to be tough and strong, but one stupid comment brought out his biggest insecurities. He sure ended up paying the price for letting it get to him, but he just couldn’t help it. The words just repeated themselves and he couldn’t stop dwelling on them. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”he managed to choke out.</p><p>“Wait, what? Why? Sebby, you have nothing to apologize for-”</p><p>“I let you down! I was trying to protect you but I’m so….insecure that I couldn’t even protect myself!” he cried.</p><p>Carlos cupped Seb’s face with his hands. “But you did! You saved me, Seb. And please, for me, stop being so hard on yourself. You’re the best person I’ve ever met, and I just want you to be happy. I love you.”</p><p>Seb smiled despite the tears streaming down his face.”I love you too.”</p><p>When Seb got home that night, his parents weren’t home yet, but Georgie was.</p><p>“Hey Seb, how was your d-” she looked up from what she was doing and took in what her brother looked like. She could tell that he had been beaten up, and there were black streaks of mascara running down his cheeks.</p><p>Seb bit his bottom lip, and stared at the ground trying to hold back tears. He sniffed,”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken your makeup I just-” Seb felt Georgie’s arms around him. He broke down.</p><p>“Shhh shhh, Seb it’s ok. I’m not upset at all. Everything’s gonna be ok.” she whispered to him as he wailed. </p><p>They both made their way to the couch, but Seb stayed in his sisters embrace. He didn’t ever want to leave. It made him feel safe. Eventually his sobs turned into sniffles, and he calmed down enough to be able to talk even if his voice was hoarse from crying. He reluctantly pulled away from Georgie, but she kept an arm around him.</p><p>“Seb, I’m gonna go get the first aid kit, ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” he nodded. </p><p>When Georgie got back, she fixed up Seb’s split lip as best as she could. </p><p>“Thanks, Georgie.”</p><p>“Of course. And you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>So, Seb told her everything, and it felt cathartic. Sure he might’ve let a few tears slip, but his sleeves could take care of that. </p><p>At some point, Georgie put something on the TV just so Seb could take his mind off of the whole ordeal, but after ten minutes, Seb was fast asleep. It had been a long day for him.</p><p>Being the good sister that she was, Georgie went upstairs to grab an extra blanket for him. When their parents got home, she made sure they were extra quiet as to not wake Seb. He needed to sleep after the day he had.</p><p>The following Monday, Seb was getting dressed for school. He picked out a dark green flannel, black jeans, and black sneakers. It was sad to have to hide himself again, but he didn’t want a repeat of Friday. It was ok though. It wasn’t a big deal. </p><p>Seb sighed, and was about to leave for school, when Georgie stopped him.</p><p>“I got something for you.” she said. Seb just looked confused.</p><p>Georgie rolled her eyes,”Just look in the bathroom.”</p><p>Seb shrugged, and did as he was told. Right next to the sink, he saw a sticky note with his name on top of a new eye shadow palette. Needless to say, Carlos made sure to tell his boyfriend that his eye shadow looked great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this is the first time I've written a fanfic for this fandom! Please let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>